1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monotube damper assembly for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monotube damper assemblies are well known in the prior art. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,642 to Hamberg et al. discloses a monotube damper assembly including a housing defining a main chamber extending along a center axis between a rod end and a closed end. A gas cup is disposed in the main chamber and is slidable along the center axis to divide the main chamber into a gas chamber extending between the closed end and the gas cup for containing a high pressured gas and a fluid chamber extending between the gas cup and the rod end. A piston is disposed in the fluid chamber and is axially slidable along the center axis. A piston rod is connected to the piston and extends through the rod end. The gas cup includes a top portion and a body portion extending from the top portion and about the center axis.